Vengeful Dead
by arcangel999
Summary: Chris and Leon prepare to take down umbrella...for the last time (please read and review)


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the resident evil series or any of the characters in this story, Capcom owns most of the characters, please don't sue, I just wanted to write a story about my favorite video game I have no ownership over Capcom's characters.

****

****

****

****

**Vengeful Dead**  
  


  
  
  


Prologue  
  
                Brams Weekly, November 30, 2001

**HORENDOUS MURDERS COMMITTED IN ****BRAMS****, ****CALIFORNIA******

_BRAMS__, __CALIFORNIA__ – The mutilated body of eight-teen-year-old Kelly Smith was discovered late yesterday in an abandoned lot not far from her suburban home.  This is the third tragic murder since the pharmaceutical company Umbrella Corporation issued a statement about having no involvement with the recent tragic loss of life in Raccoon City, PA, saying that it was "Such a crime to blame without evidence." The bodies of Kelly Smith, Paco Francisco, and Frances Suarrez, had all been apparently "eaten by cannibal killers, a gang feeding off human flesh" said Chief Ark of Brams Police Department. Such gang hasn't been found as of now, but the police are working around the clock to find these madmen.  The police are taking precautions by issuing a strict curfew to take effect at __9:00P.M.__ every night.  "I'm sure we'll find these horrible killers before they get out of hand" says officer Jim Motley of Brams Police Department, and according to the new officers on the force and the more tax money going to public safety, this problem should be fixed soon enough. – __Stephanie Rodgers_

It has been almost a year since the tragic incident at a small midwestern town called Raccoon City. Chris Redfield, one of the soul survivors of Umbrella's Spencer Mansion accident on the outskirts of Raccoon City, has now run away from the horrible company called Umbrella. We join Chris going to meet his long time friend Leon Scott Kennedy at a bar in downtown Brams, California.   
  
9:23 A.M. Tuesday, Bridge 1  
  
            "Another day in paradise." Said Chris to himself as he sat on his motorcycle in heavy traffic. The smell of bitter exhaust filled the air and the sound of honking horns, yelling, and cursing filled Chris's ears. Suddenly, there was a violent explosion and emergency sirens in which all died down soon after. The traffic strangely started moving. Soon Chris got to a bar and grill called Tookdo's. Chris parked his motorcycle and stepped inside the little bar only to see about 7 people. "Hey Chris over here." said Leon as he waved his arm in the air. "What's up Leon?" "Oh not much." "Bartender, one Budweiser for me and Chris will have..." "I will have a Miller Light." "How's my little sis?" asked Chris. "Claire's doing great." said Leon. "Cool, and how is Sherry doing?" "Great too, she will be thirteen next Saturday." "Oh what does she want for her birthday?" asked Chris. "Probably..." An intense violently shocking explosion not far away followed by loud screeching sirens cut off Leon's voice. Chris, Leon, and just about everyone else in the bar after recovering to their feet went outside to see what had happened. Outside the little bar the people saw four fire trucks jet by followed by five police squad cars and then six ambulances. "Let's see where there headed." Said Chris. Leon and Chris both got in Leon's Jeep and sped off in the direction of the BPD and the BFD.

9:47 A.M. Tuesday, Chief Ark's Office  
  


"What's the damage report Sergeant?"  "Really bad sir, we've just lost another one of the bridges leading to the mainland."  "Can you tell me how long it's going to take to rebuild the bridges Sergeant?"  "Ummm, a while sir.  If you don't mind me asking sir, why?"  "Because I feel that there is going to be a state of emergency involving this Umbrella corporation.  We sent all of our operatives and S.W.A.T. in over six hours ago, and still haven't had a response since they confirmed entering the chemical plant and the office building.  We don't have enough men in blue to defend the city if anything were to happen…I'm afraid we might have to ask citizens to help defend, and maybe even have to evacuate the city… total panic will spread…"  "Sir I will try to get a repair team as soon as possible but…" "there are no buts about it John you need to execute this action now.  I am going to the bridge, do what you need to and assemble another team, but not any of our men… send Hunk."  "…Yes sir."  John walks to the door and exits the chief's office.  "He's oblivious…along with everyone else…" said the chief as he lets out a grim laugh.

  
10:37 A.M. Tuesday, Explosion Site  
  
            Leon and Chris drove on for a few miles and arrived at the site of the explosion on one of the three bridges leading out of Brams Island. An explosion at the gas station right next to the bridge caused the explosion. Half of the whole bridge was destroyed and rescue crews were trying to help the people still left alive. Cars were on fire and people's dead, mutilated, burnt bodies were hanging out of windows and were lying across the blackened cement ground. "What a mess!" Exclaimed a nearby police officer. "What caused this?" Asked Leon. "We're not sure yet but we will keep you notified Lieutenant." Said the officer. Chris and Leon started to walk back to Leon's jeep when they heard voices in the little dark alleyway next to the old rundown apartment building. "No, no, no.  You weren't supposed to let that happen, no word of this should get out to anyone, tell the press it was an accident like bridge number three, and seal it off the same way too, I don't want repairs this is my city I am in control!" "Yes sir, but is the plan for the new product ready for testing?" "Yes, it is going as it was planned." Two people walked out of the alleyway, one Leon recognized, he was the chief of police in Brams, Chief Ark. The other was a man who was probably someone of high respected authority, probably the mayor or the head of police departments. The 'mayor' got into a limo and drove off. Chief Ark picked up a receiver on a squad car loudspeaker and started talking to the rescue crews and police officers and said, "This is Chief of police Ark Tompson, we are going to clear the debris off the bridge and seal it off like bridge number three. That means put metal riot block barriers up spanning the bridge, and all roads leading to this bridge need to be sealed." He got up out of the police car and started walking to a helicopter not far away. The rest of the people were scurrying around all picking up car debris and throwing them in the dump truck nearby. The helicopter took off and it flew off out of site. Chris and Leon both looked at each other puzzled. "Let's just go back to Tookdo's and have ourselves a drink." Said Chris. They both walked to the jeep and drove off.  
  
12:13 P.M. Tuesday, Bar  
  
            Back inside the bar they were hooting and hollering for their football teams when someone broke into the football game on the television and proceeded to say, "We interrupt this broadcast for this special news bulletin. The Police Department of Brams have a special announcement for the people of Brams Island, there has been an incident involving the security of the residents and the people of California and it would be safer to evacuate the city in orderly fashion through bridge number one. Any person or persons with gun experience please bring your selves to the police station.  We have taken the precaution to activate the emergency broadcast system now." "How in the hell do they think they will get ten thousand people out of here in orderly fashion?" Asked the Bartender. "I don't know and I don't care, I'm just getting the hell out of here." "Me too." Said a couple of the customers. Soon everyone except Chris, Leon, and the bartender left the small bar. "Well are we going to the police station or not?" Asked the chubby bartender as he pulled a sawed-off shotgun out from underneath the wooden bar.  
  
3:07 P.M. Tuesday, Police Station  
  
            When Leon and Chris got to the police station more than three hundred people were there from police to businessmen all armed with some sort of gun. But some of the people didn't have guns, there were very few of them that didn't. They all met in the enormous lobby of the police department. The Chief stood up on a table in the back of the lobby and said, "Excuse me, could I have your attention please." The concerned talking of the men slowly died down. "Hello I am Chief Ark. About three hours ago there was an incident with a respected company called Umbrella Corporation. We had to take ext..." "Oh no, there's just no running from them is there?" Leon whispered to Chris. "Shhhhhhh!" whispered a pompous little man standing next to them. "So anyone without a firearm please follow Billy to the weapon storage." Then about one sixth of the people left the room. "The rest of you follow Carlos to get some body armor." Concerned whispers filled the room. The men followed Carlos into a room where the bulletproof armor was being distributed. "This is your typical body armor and will protect you from most gunshot wounds. This is just a precaution so nobody gets shot by some dumbass with an itchy trigger finger." Said Carlos. He and some of the other police officers distributed pieces of paper that had a number on it. "This is the number of the APC that you are assigned to, and that APC will take you to a specific location. Also, do not shoot anything with police markings on their uniform." Explained Carlos. "I got APC number nine, what did you get Leon?" "I got number 7." "Alright time to go to the APC number printed on your piece of paper. Outside all of the frightened men were loading into the APC's Chris walked to his APC and was stopped by someone who introduced himself as 'Hunk' and handed him an MP5 machine gun. Chris then stepped inside the APC with nineteen other people whose names Chris didn't know, except for Hunk whom he had met earlier, and the engine started. Leon walked to his APC and stepped inside with nineteen other people that their names to Leon were unknown at this time.  
  
6:57 P.M. Tuesday, Umbrella Building  
  
            The men in the armored personal carrier heard gunfire at least five or six consecutive times in the last seven minutes. "Alright listen up, when this red light turns blue, then we will exit the APC and enter the back door to the building and lock the doors behind us." Said Hunk as he pointed to a red light. The twenty men sat quiet in the loud carrier. Suddenly the light turned blue and the vehicle stopped and the door slowly opened to the back door of an office building. "GO GO GO!" Yelled Hunk. Everyone ran out of the APC. Chris ran after about eleven people and turned back to see the APC gunner firing the .75 caliber chain gun at some rotted flesh and mutilated zombies. Once they were all inside they grouped up and then locked the doors behind them in just enough time for the zombies not to reach them. They listened to the APC drive off until it was heard no more. Hunk told the twenty men to pair up with someone that they could work with. "This is a rescue mission so don't run around with an itchy trigger finger." Said Hunk. Everyone paired up and Hunk told them to go to one of the ten different floors. Hunk and Chris both got on the elevator to go to floor number six. They both checked their magazine clips and loaded heir pistols. The elevator music was the only thing that broke the silence between them. *DING* the doors to the elevator opened to a dimly lit hallway. "Lets split up Chris, I'll take the east wing and you take the west wing." "Good idea." Hunk cautiously walked around the right corner with gun ready. Chris held his MP5 with the butt of the gun under his armpit and the barrel pointed partially down, the professional S.W.A.T. way to handle a gun. He slowly walked down the long dimly lit eerie hallway gun still ready. All of a sudden some glass broke from one of the offices further down the hall and all the lights flickered then snapped off. Surprised, Chris quickly turned the flashlight on his machine gun on high and pointed it down the dark hall. He slowly walked down the hall and saw two bright yellow eyes gleaming back into his two eyes. Chris knew what it was; he's had encounters with the deadly fearsome hunters in the past before. "Die Umbrella freak!" Chris fired his machine gun at the hunter and it didn't stop screaming until the green creature hit the ground hard. Chris walked over to where it was and sure enough a hunter just like he has seen before with its green scaly skin and razor sharp claws and teeth. Chris heard some rustling in the office close to him, he pointed his gun at the door and opened it. He looked around the office then someone stood up and charged at him with a long blunt object. Chris blocked it with his arm, grabbed the weapon, discarded it, and pointed his gun at the person. She started to scream. "Shhhh, its alright, its alright I'm not here to hurt you, don't be afraid." Said Chris. The girl stopped struggling and screaming and then stepped back and sat in a chair. He got a good look at her and he noticed she was very attractive, especially in the skimpy outfit she was wearing, a short, tight black miniskirt with a skintight white shirt, which clearly showed off the size of her perfectly formed chest, and her gorgeous blonde hair tied in a ponytail held with ribbons. "First of all who are you?" "I'm Sarah." She said.  
  
9:25P.M. Tuesday, Bridge 3

            "Put the barriers up!" Said Ark. "The barriers are all up sir." Said an officer. "Alright, positions everyone!" Many patrol officers and SWAT team members moved to the twelve-foot metal barrier, which was mainly used for riot cases, but now had a totally different purpose. They all positioned themselves in a way which they could stick their guns out of the slot that spanned the entire barrier. "Wait for my command!" Announced chief Ark.   
  
9:33 P.M. Tuesday, Umbrella Factory  
  
            Leon pulled another magnum clip from his belt and loaded it into his Automatic 50A.E. Magnum. Almost half of his team of untrained civilians died fighting off the walking dead creatures. Gunshots and screams of pain filled the blank silence besides the stomping of Leon's feet running across the hard concrete floor. Leon didn't know what to do so he kept running around corner after corner, which seemed like an endless maze of the same laboratory doors. Astonishingly he finally hit a dead end. He looked around and found a grill cover over a ventilation air duct just big enough for a person to fit through. Leon removed the cover, placed it aside and crawled in. Leon crawled for the next thirty yards or so of dust and cold hard metal and came upon another cover in which he also removed to reveal a long elevator shaft, stretching up and down about five floors each way. Leon started crawling up the elevator shaft.  
  
10:01 P.M. Tuesday, Umbrella Building  
  
            Chris and Sarah knew each other well by now and had a fond liking for each other. They were still in the room where they first met. They both sat there in the eerie darkness for a little under an hour with the only light from the flashlight on Chris's MP5. "I need to go check on the others, find Hunk, and tell him I found you. Here take this gun because you will need it against those creatures." Said Chris as he pulled a backup pistol out of his foot holster. "If you see any one of those creatures, then shoot it in the head somewhere but be careful and know what you're shooting at." He walked out of the room and down the hall, past the elevators and to the way Hunk was supposed to go earlier. He walked down a long hall and came upon about seventy small office cubicles. Chris stood on his tiptoes and saw another hall on the other side of the small workspaces that filled the big dark ominous room. He walked around the office spaces and arrived at the outlet of the long narrow hallway with doors on his left. Suddenly a crash sound came from one of the office doors down the hall about twenty feet. Chris held his gun in firing position, pointing the flashlight at the door that was partially cracked open. With the nozzle of his gun he carefully opened the door quietly and slowly. Chris pointed his gun around the room and found books and papers lying everywhere. In the corner of the dark room was a man curled up in a ball facing the wall, "The...they wouldn't...let u...us out of t...the building!" The man said in an ecstatic and shaky voice obviously scared to death of something Chris has never seen or couldn't understand. "Calm down sir, who wouldn't let you out of the building?" Chris said trying to keep his voice as calm and monotone as he could keep it with the man scaring him half to death. "Those U...U.B.C.S. people!" "Who are the U.B.C.- a low strange sound cut off Chris's voice his words dying in his throat as the noise picked up strength. It was like nothing he'd ever heard before, like a hurricane alarm, combined with the off-key whistling wine and the sound of a newborn baby's desperate shrieking cry. It was an inhuman sound. Chris was absolutely certain he didn't want to see the creature that made the terrible noise that filled the blank silence. "No, no, no, no!" The man in the corner screamed as he jolted up and ran at the door full speed. The footsteps were matched by the sound of clicking across the wall it stopped and was then followed by a scream so terrible that it could have woken up the dead. Then complete silence. Chris pointed his gun at the door that was sitting wide open and started walking to it. He rounded the sharp corner into the hall and looked around for some sort of seven foot tall Tyrant or another creature he had never seen before. Chris looked at the ground and found a headless bloody body laying thirty feet away from him and a head that rolled from the body at least seven feet away. He almost hurled up his dinner from two weeks ago. A shadowy figure jumped from the ceiling to the ground and slowly walked on all fours toward Chris. Chris stood petrified at the creature, it had no epidermis but blood red muscles holding the creature together instead, it didn't have any eyes but a light tan colored brain exposing instead, it's arms were as thick and as muscular as Chris's thighs and had five razor sharp claws at least a half a foot long on each one of its arms and legs. The creature gave Chris an angry hiss and a growl; it almost looked like it was once human. The thing snarled and opened it's mouth to reveal a set of long sharp teeth and a red three foot long pointed tongue. He pointed his MP5 at the gruesome thing and it jumped while screaming with its claws up in the air trying to slash Chris across the face. Chris pulled back on the trigger while stepping back a few feet. It screamed louder than ever before and fell to the ground still jolting from the gunshots. Chris stopped shooting and looked at the bloody creature. It lay on its back in a pool of its own blood. Chris pulled the clip out from underneath the machine gun, dropped it on the ground, and loaded another twenty shot clip into it. "Damn, this is my last clip." Chris said.  
  
11:11 P.M. Tuesday, Umbrella Building  
  
            "Hey John come and take a look at this thing." Said a tall thin man. "Yah what is it now George...WOAH! That's cool." John said, as he looked passed some metal bars up at a huge plexi-glass container that was filled with light green water with bubbles floating gently to the top and passed the thing that filled the container. It looked like a human that had too many steroids before. Its shoulder span was as big as a doorframe; it was at least seven feet tall and had a dark green trench coat on to match his light greenish-grayish skin. Its head was shaved and his eyes were closed. The muscles on this creature looked extremely big even with the trench coat on. "Hey John put some lights on so we can see this thing better." "Okay. Hey it says here that this things name is Exnonredoubtablelypotent...whatever that means. It also says its laboratory name is Mr. X." John said as he looked at a clipboard. "I don't care what the damn thing's name is just turn on some lights!" George exclaimed. "Okay sorry geez. Here this must be it." John said as he pushed a red button on the side of the wall next to the glass container. Three bright lights turned on inside of the container and then the light green gel-like liquid started draining into the drainage system. Mr. X opened his blood-red eyes and pulled off the breathing unit. "That doesn't look too good John, let's get out of here." "Good idea." They both started walking to the door backwards still keeping their eyes on Mr. X punching the glass trying to free itself. The glass shattered and Mr. X reached its oversized arms out, grabbed two metal bars next to each other and with most of it's strength bent the three-inch thick bars. It turned its shoulders sideways and stepped down from the raised container and started slowly walking to the cops. "Kill it!" John Said as he fired his MC11 9mm sub-machine gun with extended clip and barrel while George was firing his Remington 1100 12guage automatic shotgun. Mr. X charged at them, reached out and lifted John up by his head. John was in a great amount of pain considering his head was lifted with his body off the ground and the only thing that held his head from ripping from his body were his neck muscles. He kept firing and then stopped when Mr. X clinched his hand and crushed John's skull. Blood, skin, parts of bone and brain seeped through Mr. X's big gloves on his hands. Mr. X picked up John's machine gun and then started to walk after George. George, shocked at the events that unfolded in front of him stopped shooting his shotgun and stood there until Mr. X was standing right over him glaring down at him with a dead frown on his face. "Oh crap." George said eyes filled with fear. Time seemed like it slowed down to a crawling pace as Mr. X pointed the machine gun at the side George's head and pulled the trigger. A loud shot rang out in the silence and George's head flew sideways followed by his body. George fell to the ground with a thud followed by the 9mm cap clinking against the ground where a pool of blood was forming below the hole in the side of George's head.  
  
11:55 P.M. Tuesday Umbrella Factory  
  
            Leon looked at the floor that he was on and he saw a more hospital environment trend going on in this floor. He walked up to one of the doors and peeped into the window to find a couple of zombies aimlessly walking around the laboratory. He stepped back from the door and walked around the corner down the hall and ran into a big door with a huge biohazard symbol on it that clearly made sure that the only people allowed in here were the scientists that worked here. Leon was debating on weather to go in or not because if he didn't than he would probably have nightmares about what's beyond the door. He looked down at his hands and saw that he had no cuts so he opened the door and entered the small entryway that was draped with sheets of heavy plastic. There were shower nozzles overhead and a drain set into the floor; a decon area. A smaller door had opened up into the room itself leading to a mad scientist's dream. Glass, crunching under Leon's feet, a tired smell of anxious sweat beneath the acrid odor of bleach. Leon found the lights and even before the large room snapped into view, Leon felt his heart start to pound. There was a dark tension that filled the air, a sense of foreboding that radiated from the very walls. It looked like the other lab facilities that were in Raccoon city; counters with the latest computers on them, shelves some with books and some with different types of chemicals, a couple of metal sinks, and a large stainless steel refrigeration unit in one corner with a lock on the handle. Leon walked to one of the computers on the counters and found a Remington 870 pistol grip shotgun propped up against the side of the counter. He picked it up holstering his magnum then suddenly he snapped right around, listening for a noise from the presence that he felt in the room, then he heard it a tapping...no a clicking noise across the hard concrete floor. Leon turned with his shotgun pointed at where the noise came from using his shotgun as a sight. Then he saw a licker jump at him with its arm raised. Leon fired his shotgun and the thing's head exploded with blood and other particles fanning in all directions in the air then falling back to the ground along with the body hitting the ground with a loud thud. Leon looked at the glass container he was approaching and found something he probably did not want to find, the new X-Virus. "What, what the hell is this? No not another damn virus!" Leon said as he looked at the bright neon green capsule that was under an airtight plexi-glass lock. He turned away in agony and anger forcing himself not to think about the new terror that Umbrella has created. He looked at another door on the other side of the room that he overlooked before. Leon walked over to the door and opened it to be greeted by a long dark hallway. He flipped a light switch and the fluorescent lights spilled into the hallway of tall lockers. He looked around and found one locker lying partially open. Leon opened it to find a belt of 12guage shotgun shells; just enough to keep Leon alive until he gets out or somebody calls a transport...he hoped. He placed the belt over his shoulder and kept walking to the next door. Leon stood two feet away from the door and it automatically opened. He stepped through to be greeted by five undead walking zombies. Leon pointed his shotgun at one zombie and fired. He pulled the pump-action handle back and a shell flew out the side and hit the ground with three taps until it lay at rest. He lowered his shotgun to his waistline and pointed it at the next zombie and fired. Intestines and parts of stomach landed with the blood on the three remaining zombies behind it. The zombies came close enough to where Leon could see what the virus had done to them, one zombie had flesh rotting off it's face and chunks taken out of it's legs. Another had only one arm and its mid-body gutted leaving intestines and other organs hanging out of the open bloody wound. The last zombie didn't have any clothes on and it looked like it was one of the autopsy patients that accidentally got infected after the madness got started in the city. He raised his gun to firing position and pulled the trigger. The zombie fell face forward drowning himself in a pool of his own blood. The zombie suddenly rose to life again making sure that the gunshot wound in its chest wouldn't slow it down from getting a good meal. The thing grabbed Leon's leg and tried to take a bite but Leon wouldn't let him, instead the zombie got a mouth full of rubber boot. The zombie's head fell off its neck and it let its grip go on Leon. The other two were dangerously close and Leon fired at one killing it. He ran into the end corner of the hall, turned around, raised the shotgun with one arm and pointed it at the zombie. "Die freak!" Leon exclaimed and pulled the trigger...but nothing no gunshot no loud BANG or POW just click. Leon looked at the gun puzzled and then remembered that this issue of gun only holds five shells. He reached to the belt strung across his chest and pulled a red 12guage shotgun shell out of the little hole. Leon quickly pulled the pump back and shoved the shell in the side of the shotgun and pushed the pump forward again he then held the gun with two hands and fired at the zombie that was at least three feet away. It fell back and lay motionless on the hard ground. Leon stepped over the bloodbath that the zombies created and walked to where a long hallway of doors started. "Well I guess I better check them for survivors." Leon said with a sigh.   
  
12:30 A.M. Wednesday, Umbrella Building  
  
            Chris kept walking down the long ominous hall checking every room with no sign of Hunk yet. He looked down at his watch and rubbed his eyes, he hasn't had sleep since six A.M. Tuesday morning. Every room in that hallway was the same; they all had a desk, a computer, shelves with books and a closet. Chris was getting tired of looking in all the same type of rooms over and over again and again. Then he heard a noise come from a room with the door closed and a bloody handprint on it. Chris kicked open the door and pointed his light around the room and found papers scattered all over the blood dotted carpet, a computer smashed on the ground, a bookcase lying on a dead zombie, but the worst thing he found was the slender beautiful young girl lying on the desk, eyes closed, and a huge blood stain on the bottom of her white shirt, just below her well formed chest and the top of her low-cut jeans that hugged her perfectly formed hips. She was apparently dead but not infected; no she was killed by someone or something else. Something moved in the closet and Chris jolted his gun in the direction of the door. "Who's there?" asked the person from in the closet. "It's Chris Redfield." He said. "Chris? Oh hey man." Said Hunk as he emerged from the closet. "Hey Hunk. Say why were you in there?" "Because I was hiding from those things that look like big lizards on two feet." "Oh you mean the ones with the yellow eyes, those are called Hunters. Well I found a survivor and I think we should find everyone and get the hell out of here." Said Chris. "Good idea, I'll get all the people on floors five and below, you get the people on floors seven and above, and we'll meet downstairs at o two-hundred hours." "Alright." Said Chris. Chris went the opposite way than Hunk did, he got Sarah from the room he left her in and they walked to the elevator then stepped in

  
1:13 A.M. Wednesday, Umbrella Factory  
  
            Leon checked half of the rooms with no sign of life or death or in-between. The rooms looked like sleeping quarters for the scientists and workers. The next room Leon was about to check had a light on and someone on the inside coughed. Leon slowly raised his gun using it as a sight again, kicked open the door and pointed his shotgun at a person who in return pointed the barrel of his AR M16 assault rifle back at Leon's head. "Whoa, man! Take it easy! I'm human too!" Said the man while he was waving his hand in the air in submission. "Oh sorry I didn't know." "That's alright, name's Shorty, nice to meet you ummm...." The man said as he stood up and extended his arm to Leon. "Leon. Say do you know how to get off this island, do you have a radio or something?" Leon said as he shook Shorty's hand. "Nope, and there's no way we can even get out of this building, because there is a computer somewhere, it locks all the security doors if there is an emergency and we can't find that." "We? Who's we?" "Me and the other U.B.C.S." Shorty said as he pointed to the white and red emblem on the back of his army fatigues that read 'Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service'.  "I don't have time to dilly-dally around, I need to find that computer and get the hell outa here!" Leon exclaimed.  "Alright I'll take the east wing and you take the west wing." Said Shorty.  "Okay c-ya when we get out of this mess." Shorty then walked out the little door and to his left.  Leon sighed and slowly walked out the door to his right.

1:47A.M.Wednesday, Umbrella Building

            Chris and Sarah checked floors seven and eight with no sign of the rest of the team.  They pressed the nine button on the quiet cold elevator.  The huge metal doors closed and the soft calming piano music started.  Loud explosions of guns and cries of pain and agony heard from outside the elevator on floor nine suddenly interrupted the music.  Chris raised his MP5 to shoulder height aiming it at the door.  The gun firing and screaming was cut short and then silence except for the same piano tune.  The bell sounded and the number nine lit up on the control board.  The big doors opened and a body fell in the elevator.  "OH MY GOD!" screamed Sarah while looking at the six bodies lying in a pool of crimson blood and gore.  "Shhhh!" Said Chris.  He kicked the body out of the elevator and pressed the ten button on the control board.  The doors shut again and the elevator rose to floor ten and the doors opened again to a much more lighted area of the building.  This part of the building seemed to be the pharmaceutical testing area for Umbrella Incorporated.  They walked down a few halls with labs and gas chambers until they reached a big door that had a sign that read restricted.  Chris put his hand down near the handle but the door opened before he could touch it.  Sarah gave Chris a confused look but before he could respond the door swung open with great force.  **BAM** the door hit the side of the wall five feet away from Chris.  He aimed his machine gun forward and entered the dark room Chris walked over to the broken plexi-glass and bent metal bars and said "Damn, something pretty big got outa here." "Chris come here there's something on the ground I cant see what it is." Chris walked over to where she was bending over, her long slender silky smooth legs leading up to her thighs and her nice round firm butt, only covered only by a tiny ruby red thong, under the super small miniskirt she was wearing.  "Let's see." Said Chris "AAHHH!" Sarah screamed as Chris pointed his light on a severed head of one of the cops from his APC.  He looked around and found the two mutilated bloody bodies, one propped up against the wall, the other laying in a pool of blood.  "What could have done all this?" "I have no idea." Said Chris.  "We need to go now." "Why?" Sarah asked.  "We need to find Hunk."

3:07A.M.Wednesday, Bridge 3

          "Fire!" Commanded the chief to his men.  All of the police and SWAT opened fire with their pistols, shotguns, and sub-machine guns.  The mindless undead zombies were slowly staggering toward the metal barrier between them and the frightened police.  This extreme firepower wasn't enough to push the zombies back into the undead city, the zombies made it to the barrier and the police backed off.  Throughout the entire barrier there were bloody hands and fingers reaching, yearning for a piece of fresh meat.  "Now what sir?" asked the frightened first sergeant to the chief.  "Tell the men to get back and give the order for the APC's." "Yes sir!" said the sergeant.  The sixty police officers moved to the sides of the bridge and retreated behind the line of APC's.  "Now!" the APC's roared across the bridge, metallic wheels screeching full speed across the hard cement ground.  The five-ton APC's hit the metallic barrier and stopped.  One of the gigantic carriers stalled halfway to the wall.  "GET IT IN GEAR NOW! THEIR ABOUT TO BREAK THROUGH!" yelled chief Ark into his communication phone.  The barrier suddenly came crashing down with a loud bang followed by a horde of zombies pouring through the fifteen foot gap.  "Oh shit!  Fire!" yelled the chief to the officers.  Multiple guns of all shapes and sizes were firing at the horde of monstrous zombie-like creatures.  The powerful guns seemed to have no affect on the undead monsters.  Within twenty minutes all of the police officers were dead and there were only ten zombies left standing on the bloody bridge.  Empty shells, casings, and cartridges of the like were scattered among the mangled bits and pieces of what used to be human flesh.  Chief Ark baffled at what he had just witnessed with his own eyes drove off in his unmarked squad car.

4:53A.M. Wednesday, Umbrella Factory

          Leon thoroughly searched floors three and four, but found no signs of anything.  He had begun to climb the stairs to the fifth floor when out of nowhere a loud thunder-like gunshot rang out.  Instantly a sharp intense pain shot through Leon's left arm, there was a trickle of blood through Leon's uniform.  "Hey stop!" Leon yelled to the shadowy figure that darted through the door on the fifth floor.  Leon sprinted up the stairs and through the door that had a large number five marked beside it.  Leon found himself to be in a Library, just before the heavy stairwell door slammed behind him.  Leon stood there for a minute to check his surroundings for any surprises.  Five heavy footsteps pounded on the wooden floor behind one of the bookcases after which followed voices, "Billy!  Oh thank God you're here, I'm in really bad shape and I need your help.  Billy…what the hell are you doing man?  No! No!" *BAM* *BAM* two gunshots filled the quiet library.  Leon in reply raised his Remington shotgun scanning for possible threats on his own life.  Another deep voice was heard "Eight down, Six to go." Leon cautiously walked to the back of the room where the voices and the gunshots came from.  Leon turned the corner of the bookshelf, shotgun ready, to find a gristly discovery, a man sitting up against the wall, with the same uniform that Shorty had on, an unloaded gun in his hand, clips and shell casings all  over the floor, blood everywhere, and two distinct bullet holes in his chest.  Leon looked around for the way the other man could have gone, and found a hidden elevator behind one of the many bookshelves.

5:31A.M. Wednesday, Umbrella Building

          Sarah and Chris had checked floors two, three, four, and five, with no sign of conscious living humans.  They stepped in the elevator once again and pressed the one button on the control panel.  They almost arrived at the first floor before they heard continuous gunshots.  The elevator came to a complete stop and an electronic ping sound rang and the doors opened slowly.  Chris darted out of the elevator followed by Sarah.  They rounded the corner into the lobby to find men kneeling down behind desks that were turned on their sides to create a barrier, firing their guns at the fast approaching zombies not more than ten feet outside of the main doors to the building.  "Chris, get over here and help!" Hunk yelled.  Chris ran over to the barrier, where the eleven men were holding the creatures off, and started to fire his weapon.  Sarah had become so panicked that she forgot to help out any way she could, she looked around and saw a computer sitting on top of the security desk in the back of the lobby.  She turned on the monitor to the computer and read the icons on the desktop.  The four icons read "Employee Reports, Schedule, AOL, and Security Systems.  Sarah double clicked on the Security Systems icon, up popped a menu that had four choices on it with activation boxes next to the choices, she clicked the boxes for front doors, back doors, windows and lights which already had an X in the box next to it, then she clicked on activate.  A rectangular percent box popped up and started slowly turning blue from left to right.  Ten percent, "Hurry up!" Sarah said.  Thirty percent, "Come on! Come on!" she said impatiently.  Sixty percent, Sarah looked over to the front doors and the zombies were almost inside the building.  Ninety percent, Sarah pulled out the little colt six-shooter that Chris had given her.  All of a sudden the lights filled the darkened room and metallic noises could be heard throughout the building.  A huge metal gate fell in place behind the doors inside of the building, stopping the zombie movement.  The gunshots died down and so did the zombies advancement.  All the men let out sighs and shouts of relief.  Chris ran over to Sarah and hugged her, Hunk and the other ten men came up and thanked her also for saving their lives.  They all proceeded into the lounge where there were a couple vending machines, three televisions, nine couches and a long table with eight chairs around it.  Some of the men were sleeping on the company couches while others were eating the meager sized snacks.   Sarah walked over to a couch and lay down and dozed off "God she's even more beautiful when she sleeps, she looks like an angel." Chris thought to himself.  Hunk asked Chris "Did you ever meet up with the guys upstairs?" Chris replied "Yeah, they're all dead on the ninth floor; right outside of the elevator…gave us quite a shock." "Did you see what killed them Chris?" "Nope." Chris said with remorse filled in his voice.  "Okay, well you go ahead and get some rest Chris, I'll watch the door outside for a couple of hours and I'll come and get you later." "Alright, thanks Hunk" Hunk walked out of the room and Chris lay down on the couch next to the most beautiful girl in the building, Sarah.

7:47A.M. Wednesday, Umbrella Factory

          A huge noise shook the building, and then Leon realized that it was the thunder from the raining outside, no…not raining…pouring, tsunami type weather.  Leon had just finished checking floors three and four for the shooter that he had encountered earlier with no sign whatsoever.  He stepped back into the elevator and pressed the two on the control panel, the doors slowly started to close when Leon heard  a bone chilling scream.  He ran out of the elevator just as the doors shut and down a long hall with laboratories on either side of him.  Leon finally arrived at the focal point of the scream, there was a person standing face away from Leon he couldn't tell if the person was male or female because of the long black cloak with a hood hiding the hair that the person wore, the person was facing toward a tall, green, lizard-snake like monstrous creature with sharp fangs and huge talons on its hands and feet capable of slashing through human flesh like a warm knife through butter.  The creature lifted it's arm up to strike this unknown person but in an instant five or six loud cackles filled the silenced room and the creature's head exploded with bits and pieces of blood, and brains fanning in all directions against the back wall.  "Freeze!" Leon commanded as he held the shotgun head height toward the person.  The person turned around and pushed the hood off her head she had medium length golden blonde hair, perfect facial features, long legs, well formed hips and thighs, perfect chest, and very slender "She's beautiful." Leon thought to himself.  "I'm sorry about shooting you earlier, I thought you were another one of those zombie creatures." She said as she holstered a black colt .45 pistol, with the name Ebony etched on the side, and a white colt .45 pistol, with the name Ivory etched on its opposite side, in her gun holsters strapped low on her hips, right above her perfectly formed little butt.  She was wearing a full black spandex body suit, for what reason Leon couldn't figure.  "My name's Leon, what's yours?" "Jessica." She replied in a sexy arousing tone.  Suddenly she whipped out her double .45 caliber pistols and yelled "Move!" to Leon, who in return ducked to the side.  Six lout shots rang out and whipped past Leon's head, the first of the two almost making contact.  He turned around to see a zombie's inner organs splattered against the far wall in the laboratory.  "Hi nice to meet you, I'm Leon." He said as they both laughed together.  "We need to split up and find the computer that opens the doors to the outside, I'm sure you've heard about it right?" "Yeah, I have." Said Jessica "Good, I'll take the first floor and you take the second." Jessica walked down the hall, stepped into the elevator and had the doors shut behind her.  Leon walked to the staircase next to the elevator shaft and opened the door, proceeding to go down to the first floor.

9:09A.M. Wednesday, Umbrella Building

          Chris woke to the sound of crashing thunder right outside of the building.  The lounge door opened and Hunk walked in, signaling for Chris to come outside and watch the door while Hunk takes a rest.  Chris walked outside and Hunk said "Thanks for relieving me buddy." And walked into the lounge and dozed off on one of the couches.  Chris shut the door to the lounge and sat down in the chair behind the security desk.  He looked around that quiet lobby, nothing was stirring that cold, dark, rainy morning.  Chris looked at the computer on the desk next to him, he read the icons silently to himself and then clicked on the one labeled Security.  Then he clicked on another icon that said Security Cameras.  Moments later, twenty miniature pictures popped up, a red light was blinking underneath one of the pictures so he clicked on it.  The camera was placed on the ninth floor, the moving creature looked to be about seven foot nine inches, had a green trench coat on to match it's gray skin color, it was carrying a MC11 9mm sub-machine gun with extended clip and barrel.  "That can't be good." Chris said to himself quietly.  Suddenly a big green hunter jumped on the huge monster's back and started slashing at it with its razor-sharp talons.  The huge monster lifted the smaller one with one hand and slammed it against the wall, which made a hole just big enough to fit the smaller one, picked it up by its neck, shoved the sub-machine gun to the side of its head and fired.  Blood splattered all over the camera blinding its vision.  Chris pulled out the clip underneath his MP5 and dropped it saying "Damn, no more ammo." He reached down to the holster on his leg and pulled out a Glock .38 special and chambered a round.  Chris looked around again, it was raining even harder than the last time he checked.  This time he looked around, a door caught the corner of his eye over near where the elevators are.  He walked over to it and it had a red sign on it that read "Restricted – U.B.C.S. only" Chris tried to turn the metallic handle, but it wouldn't budge.  Then he noticed the little card reader next to the handle with a red light flickering.  Chris walked back to the desk and sat back down.  He opened the desk and surprisingly found a keycard for one of the members of U.B.C.S. complete with a picture and a name.  He walked back to the unknown door and swiped the card through the slot on the side of the small mechanism.  The reader made a mocking cackle, then a beep and the little stuttering red light turned a stale blue.  Chris opened the door and walked into the dark room, he searched for a light switch, found one and flipped it, the whole room snapped into view in an instant.  There were lockers on both sides of him following the hall a good ways down each one with a name printed above it.  Chris walked past the lockers and found a chain-link gate stretching to the ceiling.  Chris was tired of looking for keys so he stepped back and kicked the metal gate in.  The twisted wire door fell in, and he stepped into the room turning the light on in the process.  In this room he found a little ammo, empty guns, and boxes.  Chris looked in the boxes but couldn't find anything useful to him, he picked up a couple clips for his pistol and then left.  When he arrived back in the lobby, something felt terribly wrong, he opened the door to the lounge to find a horrible sight, dead bodies lying everywhere.  There was blood all over the walls, tables, TVs, couches, and everything else.  Bullet holes were in everything too, including the men he had just fought alongside with earlier.  He met every one of them but… "Wait, where's Sarah and Hunk? I hope they're alright." He said as he left the room and walked to the elevators.

11:02A.M. Wednesday, Umbrella Factory

          Leon got back into the elevator with no luck on the first floor.  He looked at the numeric control panel and saw something he hadn't noticed before, a button that was painted the same dark grayish color that the rest of the panel was, camouflaging it.  Leon pressed the button and instantly, the doors shut and the elevator sped down the shaft.  It suddenly stopped, the doors opened and Leon stepped out into the dark, dimly lit hallway.  He came across 2 large storage lockers, hoping to find ammo, he opened the right one and made a grisly discovery, an agley maintenance worker whose esophagus was hanging out of his throat.  The limp mutilated corpse fell flat on its face at Leon's feet.  Leon stepped over the man in the jumpsuit, and began again walking down the hall.  When he had reached the near end of the hall, he was met by seven wondering blood-thirsty zombies.  Leon raised his weapon of destruction, the "boom-stick" and fired at one of the zombies that was ironically dressed in the same uniform as himself.  Red liquid sprayed out of the body as if there was a pool of blood having no place to go fanning out of tiny holes.  The zombie fell limp and died.  Leon aimed the shotgun at the closest zombie's head and squeezed the trigger.  Instantly the zombie hit the floor, twitching as if it just had thirty thousand volts of electricity sent through it's torn and matted body.  The next closest zombie didn't have any arms, instead there were bloody stubs in their places, he raised his shotgun head-height again and fired, this time he missed, the pellets nicking the side of its face, tearing skin off of the brainless monster.  The damage was just great enough that the zombie fell to the side and lay motionless.  By this time there was a zombie standing right next to Leon, he quickly snapped the automatic magnum out of his holster and held it to the little point between the zombie's eyes and fired, what was left of the creature's brain splattered out of the hole in its head and fell to the ground with a thud.  He placed his gun back in its holster and aimed the more powerful shot gun at the zombie right next to him and pulled back on the trigger, instantly sending the zombie's mangled head back followed by its body.  The closest zombie wasn't really a zombie at all but an upper half of an undead person's body, Leon swiftly kicked its head off killing it.  The final zombie was wearing a janitor's uniform and had a ring of keys attached to its belt jangling as it walked slowly toward him.  He raised his shot gun again and fired, the zombie falling, drowning in a pool of its own rotten blood.  Leon picked the keys off the dead creature, and examined them.  He noticed the inscription on one of the big keys, "B13" "Jeez, I hope there's a bed or something in that room."  Leon said to himself.  He traveled for a while, not encountering any more of umbrella's creatures and arrived at the room labeled "B13" Leon stuck the large key in the hole and turned it.  Inside there was a dismembered head next to a scientist's body which was also next to a cot.  Leon lay down with a sigh of relief and slowly fell asleep.


End file.
